


ET

by dracko



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracko/pseuds/dracko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the weeks leading up to Tommy's wedding, he has been plagued with vivid sexual dreams.  The dreams start off innocent enough but Tommy soon realized there is more to the dreams than anyone can imagine.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	ET

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lambliff Big Bang. Beta'd by the wonderful rhiannanb2.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lies

Hands. There were hands everywhere…two curious hands, exploratory hands, touching every surface, and caressing every curve. The hands were roaming over skin like they had never felt its soft velvet allure before. The hands floated gently over the curve of his hip, down the long line of his firm thigh. They stopped at his toes, outlining each one before repeating the line up to the other hip. The hands moved to his belly, circling the smooth skin below his navel. They moved up the center of his chest, and then fanned out to touch and tease each nipple with a feather light touch. The hands continued to move up the neck, tracing the line of his jaw, caressing the hollow of his neck. The hands moved up even more to feel the silk of his asymmetrical blonde hair. The hands studied it, running fingers through the soft fluffy length of his fringe, and rubbing firmly over the coarse covering at his skull. The hands found his shoulders and ran down the length of his arms, lifting each hand briefly holding it. The hands left only one place untouched. The hands reached out to touch the swollen, smooth skin, but hesitated. His body was shaking now, and the hands considered ending their exploration, until a barely audible whisper of “please” escaped his lips. One of the hands took its long fingers and encircled the growing, engorged flesh. The fingers began to stroke gently. He began to whimper, arching his back into the touch. The louder he whimpered, the faster the hand moved. It stroked long and firm, faster and faster until he cried out, spilled over, and everything faded to black.

 

Tommy woke up thrashing and covered in sweat. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and worked on getting his breathing under control. “What the fuck just happened?” he said quietly to himself. He shifted uncomfortably, noticing the sticky wet feeling between his legs. “What the hell? That felt so real, I fucking came in my pants.”

 

The body beside him stirred. “You okay, baby? You look like you've seen a ghost.”

 

“No, just an intense dream,” Tommy said, his breath finally coming back to him.

 

“Wanna tell me about it?” she said in her sleep-rich voice.

 

“Not tonight, Genevie. Let's go back to sleep. We can talk in the morning.” Tommy pulled Genevie close and draped his arm around her waist.

 

“Or we could...” she trailed off, tracing the outline of one of Tommy's tattoos.

 

I just really want to go back to sleep,” Tommy said, closing his eyes quickly to confirm his thought.

 

“O...K...we'll go to sleep,” Genevie said half surprised, half irritated. She rolled back over into a spoon, turning her head to whisper in Tommy's ear. “I love you,” she said, but Tommy was already asleep.

 

Tommy POV

“I’m telling you Monte, it felt real, like someone was right there in the fucking room with me,” Tommy said to his longtime friend from behind the counter.

 

Monte was Tommy’s oldest friend. They had grown up together and now co-owned a small guitar store just outside of LA. “Where was Genevie?”

 

“Right next to me, asleep,” Tommy said.

 

“Weird!” Monte exclaimed.

 

“Tell me about it,” Tommy said.

 

Tommy could not get the dream out of his head. Sure, he’d had sex dreams before, but this one was different. For starters, he came in his pants. He had a full blown ball-draining orgasm. The other strange thing was that the entire dream occurred in darkness. There was no sight, no sound, just the sensation of hands…two very strong hands (masculine hands, if he thought about it) setting off every nerve in his body.

 

“Nothing to get worked up about Tommy, everyone has them,” Monte reassured his friend, as he unpacked the new shipment of guitars that had been delivered.

 

Tommy knew it was normal. Hell, he had sex dreams occasionally. It was normal, triggered by something he had seen prior. Like the night of Monte’s bachelor party. Tommy had hired three strippers to give Monte the party of the century. After Monte's lapdance, the other gentlemen had refused lap dances from all three women. Tommy had been forced (well, not so much forced) to take one for the team and endure the writhing women for their celebratory dance. That night Tommy’s subconscious mind had experienced one very entertaining foursome.

 

“Maybe you have cold feet,” Monte said, his voice pulling Tommy out of his reminiscent thoughts.

 

“Huh?” Tommy asked.

 

“Your wedding day is in a month, and you have been acting kind of…off. Maybe this is your mind trying to tell you something,” Monte explained.

 

Tommy thought about that for a moment. He had been with Genevie since high school. They had been high school sweethearts…each other’s first and only in all the important life moments. Marriage was the next step in the natural progression of their eight year relationship. “I haven’t been acting off,” Tommy said.

 

“Sometimes I think you forget I know you better than you know yourself. You’re having second thoughts; I can see it written all over your face, even if you can’t,” Monte said, giving his friend an understanding pat on the shoulder as he reached across the counter for the pricing gun.

 

“You’re fucking crazy man. I love Genevie,” Tommy declared, the defensive tone in his voice obvious.

 

“I never said you didn’t!” Monte exclaimed.

 

“Good,” Tommy said with a huff. While his brain was telling him Monte was insane for even suggesting he was having second thoughts about his union with Genevie, the twisting feelingthat developed in his gut at Monte’s words began to tell a different story.

 

 

Adam POV

 

Adam stood in the corner of the darkened room watching the blonde as he had done every night since their encounter. He knew he shouldn’t be there. His mission was to milk Tommy and bring his seed back to the Queen, then move on to the next human. He’d been a harvester for a few months. His job was simple. Adam would enter the human’s home, and use his gift of memory manipulation to make the human stay in a dreamlike state until the harvest was complete, then erasing any and all memory of the encounter from the human’s mind.

 

The Queen bred once every six weeks, and Tommy was Adam’s last assignment before his extended “weekend” began. It was a good thing Adam had the next four weeks off while the Queen incubated, because here he was back at Tommy’s apartment, drawn to the pixie-like human for reasons he did not yet understand.

 

It was a quiet evening in for Tommy and his female companion. Adam was watching as they lazily watched TV, draped across each other on the sofa. Tommy was lying on his back with one leg hanging over the edge and his opposite arm tucked up underneath his head. The woman Gen…something, Adam couldn’t recall, was on top of Tommy. Belly to belly with her head on his chest. She had her legs bent upward at the knee, slowly rocking them back and forth. They were watching the TV, not really paying attention to each other.

 

They were watching a movie about aliens. Adam grinned in amusement at their choice of entertainment. Humans' ideas of extra-terrestrial life forms were greatly exaggerated. Adam himself was only part ET, a hybrid so to speak, as most from his planet were. Their species was delicate and fragile. Most didn’t survive past infancy, succumbing to illness and the elements. Several centuries prior, the Queen had begun searching for other species similar to their own with whom to breed. After trial and error with many species, the hybrids bred by human donors began to thrive. Now, with the exception of the females and the Royal families, all were hybrids and born with a mix of ET and human DNA.

 

Every hybrid was born with traits of either their ET or human parent. Adam took after his human side. His appearance was that of a human. With the exception of his eyes, which would glow blue at night, and his mind was that of a human. Unlike his pure ET kin, who were void of emotion, Adam could feel emotions and establish connections to others.

 

Adam looked over at the clock on the wall. Tommy had been lying staring at the TV unmoving for almost an hour. Gen…something had been trying in vain to get his attention, finally giving up and exiting to another room. Tommy acted as if he didn’t even notice that she had left. Adam stared intently from his corner, searching Tommy’s caramel colored eyes for a hint of what he might be thinking. Tommy looked distant and detached from his surroundings, almost as if his mind had escaped to its own realm.

 

Adam fidgeted in the corner. His entire body had an unexplainable urge to go to Tommy and touch him. When Adam had touched his pale skin before, it had sent a spark of electricity through him. Adam had experienced this strange feeling of being awakened, and it had startled him at first. His first gut reaction had been to run from it, but as he had stayed and watched Tommy respond to his touch, the fear had faded. It had been replaced by curiosity and a fluttering feeling deep in his belly.

 

It wasn’t until Tommy had spoken, letting out a breathy ‘please’ that Adam had registered what the feeling in his belly had been…desire. From that moment, all he could think about was Tommy.

 

Adam’s thoughts were pulled back to the present as Tommy's female companion came back into the room, dressed for a night out on the town. Tommy shifted on the sofa, propping himself up on his elbows.

 

“I’m going out. Don’t know when or IF I’ll be home. Don’t wait up!” she said, grabbing her purse and keys. She looked over her shoulder at Tommy obviously waiting for his reaction.

 

“Okay” was all Tommy said and went back to watching the movie.

 

It was not the reaction she was looking for by the expression on her face. Her brow was furrowed and her lips pulled thin. She stood and stared at Tommy for a moment before stomping off out the door.

 

“Finally,” Tommy mumbled under his breath, as he got up from the sofa and turned off the TV. It was late, so Tommy headed toward the bedroom.

 

With his silent footsteps, Adam was able to maneuver unseen into the room behind Tommy and into the darkest corner. He watched as Tommy stripped off his t-shirt and jeans, leaving him in nothing but a plain pair of boxer briefs. He was small but firm, muscles sharp and defined. His skin was pale and creamy in appearance. Adam found himself comparing it to a porcelain doll like human children sometimes kept as toys.

 

Tommy’s movements were graceful and catlike as he crawled up into the king size bed and positioned himself under the covers. “Maybe Monte’s right,” Tommy whispered softly. Adam would have missed it if he had not been so intently focused on Tommy.

 

‘Right about what?’ Adam wondered, as he waited impatiently but silently for Tommy to drift off to sleep.

 

It didn’t take long for Tommy to succumb to sleep. His breathing became steady, and he moaned softly every now and then. Adam slowly walked out of the shadow of the corner and tiptoed over, needing to be close to Tommy. He stopped at the foot of the bed. His insides were on fire…twisting with a need to touch this beautiful man again.

 

Adam moved to the head of the bed, trailing his fingertips along the edge as he went, careful to not yet touch the sleeping Tommy. Adam bent down to where his face was only an inch from Tommy’s He wanted to close that last bit of distance and taste Tommy, but instead Adam took a deep breath, savoring the scent.

 

As if he sensed Adam’s presence, Tommy whined and turned his head to the side, exposing the long lines of his neck.

 

Adam stared curiously for a moment. He watched the muscles of Tommy’s throat move, tempting him closer. He reached out his hand, hesitant at first. Adam was used to touching men for his job, but not for his own curiosity and his own enjoyment. After the brief moment of hesitation he was there, skin on skin. Like before, his fingertips felt a jolt of electricity.

 

Adam moved his fingers, outlining every angle and every plane of Tommy’s throat. He memorized the feel of the corded muscles, and he even memorized the distance from Tommy’s ear to the edge of his clavicle.

 

Once Adam had touched and examined every visible inch of Tommy’s neck, he moved on to his face. Tommy had a face like Adam had never seen. Its masculine, yet femininely delicate features were a beautiful and unique combination. Adam traced his fingertips over every inch…Tommy’s jaw, his soft cheekbones, his long eyelashes and his delicate nose. He then lightly cupped Tommy’s chin with his hand so he could trace Tommy's lips with his thumb.

 

Tommy’s lips parted slightly at the touch, and a soft whimper escaped from them. His lips were soft like velvet. The desire boiling in Adam’s belly had begun to move lower, making him painfully hard with want. Right now he wanted to taste those delicious looking lips that were open and inviting. He lowered his head slowly, lining up their mouths to taste Tommy when he was stopped dead in his tracks.

 

Adam’s glowing cobalt eyes stared in horror as a pair of molten caramel eyes stared right back. Tommy’s hand had come up to grab the hand resting on his jaw.

 

‘Shit’ Adam thought to himself in near panic mode. His ability to make other ‘dream’ was fool-proof. How the hell did Tommy wake up?

 

Adam’s panic soon turned into something more curious as he noticed the look in Tommy’s eyes. Tommy wasn’t panicked himself, like he should be, waking up to a strange man an inch from his face. His eyes weren’t scared in the slightest or angry…they were…wanton.

 

 

Tommy POV

 

 

The past few days had gone by in a whirlwind. Tommy was there physically, going through the motions of planning his wedding, but he had checked out mentally. He loved Genevie, but as the wedding drew nearer, Tommy began to feel like someone was standing on his windpipe.

 

He had been ready to write off what Monte had said. There was no way he was having second thoughts. Sure, they were fighting more than usual, but that was part of planning a wedding. At least that was what he kept trying to tell himself in between flashes of cobalt.

 

Tommy could not get the image of those eyes out of his head. They were haunting every second of his day. Those eyes were like a drug. Tommy’s entire being craved to see their intense beauty again…and the hands. Again, Tommy felt the hands.

 

After the second night, Tommy knew the hands. He remembered them from his dream. He was able to focus more on the hands than he was the first night. He took in the way they felt, soft yet strong, and large…definitely not the hands of a woman. They were also gentle this time. Tommy got the impression through their touch that it was not out of urgency like the first night. This time felt exploratory, like the person the hands belonged to was mapping out the surface area of Tommy’s body.

 

Tommy had thought it was just another dream, one during which he still happened to be semi-conscious. That was until he felt breath on his lips and smelled a sweet fragrance that was not Genevie. It had woken him up, and when he opened his eyes, he was staring into shocked scared eyes. Glowing eyes.

 

In that moment Tommy realized three things: First, he hadn’t dreamed the best orgasm of his life, the culprit was there with him again, making the blood run hot under his skin. Second, the culprit not only most definitely was not a woman, but with eyes that glowed like fucking headlights, was also not human. Third, Tommy wanted nothing more than for the talented-handed, beautiful glowing-eyed creature to take him and claim him for its own.

 

Tommy was left unclaimed. After staring back at Tommy with scared eyes, the creature retreated. “Please don’t go,” Tommy said into the dark quiet room. Nothing. He was gone, and Tommy was left alone to figure out what the hell had happened.

 

He called Monte the next day. He needed to tell someone, and get some reassurance that he wasn’t losing his mind.

 

“Tommy, do you even hear what you are saying?” Monte’s voice echoed through the phone.

 

Tommy was expecting the reaction he was getting, but figured if he could convince anyone it would be his oldest friend. “I know it sounds crazy, but I was awake. I swear.”

 

“You were molested by an alien…twice.” Monte scowled.

 

Tommy threw up his hands in exasperation, getting a strange look from the only customer in the store. “I know it sounds nuts, Monte, but I swear the guy was fucking real. I just need to prove it.”

 

“And you’re going to do that how?”

 

“I’ll get him to come back.” Tommy heard a large sigh come from the other end of the phone. He knew this meant Monte was getting ready to go off into a lecture. “Let’s slow down for a minute, Tommy. Needn’t I remind you that you’re getting married in less than a month? I don’t think calling upon an alien that gives you hand jobs in your sleep is good for that, man.”

 

“You were the one who suggested I was having second thoughts,” Tommy countered, reminding his friend of their previous conversation.

 

“I didn’t really mean-”

 

“Too late, the seed has already been planted,” Tommy said as he hung up the phone and finished out his workday preoccupied with the creature…the alien and how to coax him back.

 

 

***********************************************************************************

 

“Did you even hear what I said?” Genevie asked annoyance in her tone.

 

“Huh?” Tommy quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

 

“I asked what accent color you want. This will be the color you and your groomsmen will wear.” Genevie was standing next to her maid of honor who was wearing an ugly tan dress. He never understood why brides dressed their bridesmaids so hideously. 'Oh well,' he thought to himself. He smirked as his answer danced through his mind. “Cobalt blue.”

 

Adam’s POV

 

 

Adam had stayed away for 3 days. Tommy waking up and looking him dead in the eyes he could have handled. Tommy’s warm hand touching his skin and the molten look of lust in his eyes as he stared back scared the shit out of Adam.

 

In the months Adam had been a harvester, he had never encountered a human in a wakeful state. He was trained to get in and get out unnoticed. He had not broken any rules by going back to see Tommy. Relationships with humans were not unheard of, but due to the fact that Adam’s kind could not hide what they were after the sun fell, it was frowned upon. So he did what any scared alien would do…he ran.

 

He didn’t run far though. He lingered during the day, watching Tommy from a distance. He hovered in the shadows every morning as Tommy left for work, and followed him to the shop. He would sit at a small café across the street and observe as Tommy interacted with his customers and friends.

 

He took pleasure in watching Tommy tinker with the different guitars. Tommy would get a look on his face as he played, like he was lost in his own world…as world with no boundaries, no stresses, just unfiltered bliss. It made Adam’s stomach coil into a tight knot. Seeing the look on Tommy’s face was both satisfying and gut-wrenching. It was the most beautiful sight Adam had ever seen, but it made Adam crave Tommy even more.

 

Tommy would leave the shop at the end of the day, and Adam would follow him until nightfall. Sometimes Tommy would go straight home to his female, and Adam would watch their interactions through the open window. Sometimes Tommy would meet up with his dark haired friend who also worked at the shop. They would have drinks at a bar or go back to the man’s house, and Tommy would hang out with the man and his family.

 

This day Tommy had gone home. He had closed the shop earlier than usual. Adam had overheard Tommy say he had a dinner with his female and her parents. Adam assumed it had to do with the wedding plans he had observed.

 

Adam noticed a difference in Tommy when he was at home with his female as opposed to out with his friend, or at work, or even when he was alone. When Tommy was with Gen- something he looked…lost. The sparkle of life in his eyes seemed to disappear, and he walked around like an empty shell. Today was no different. Adam watched through the small bedroom window as Tommy and his female got ready for their dinner. Tommy sat in front of the vanity mirror pulling his long, blonde bangs through a flat iron. He was staring through the mirror as he did it, void of expression. Adam’s heart ached.

 

The female was running rampant back and forth, grabbing this and that. She stopped at the vanity when she saw Tommy pick up the eyeliner. “You are not wearing that out with my parents! You’ll give my dad an aneurysm!”

 

Tommy rolled his eyes and put the eyeliner down on the vanity. He turned his head and looked out the window. Adam was standing across the street, leaning against a light pole, semi-shielded by a large parked pickup truck. He had chosen the spot because it was not easily seen from Tommy’s window, but as he watched Tommy’s head turn to the window, he knew.

 

He watched Tommy’s small frame dressed in a grey suit slowly stand. Almost as if in slow motion, he turned and walked to the window. Adam’s eyes grew wide as Tommy stared down at him, head slightly cocked to the side.

 

Instinct told Adam he should run and not let Tommy see him, especially not in the light of day, but his feet would not move. Tommy’s eyes had Adam locked in place, staring back into caramel eyes that just moments ago were flat and lifeless. Now they held wonder and a hint of that wanton fire Adam had seen burn through him before.

 

They stood locked in a gaze for what felt like hours before Tommy’s attention was broken by his female. Tommy turned from the window and said something to his companion before briefly turning back to Adam. A shy smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he mouthed something to Adam. He cocked his head again, this time the look on his face pleading, before he turned and walked away.

 

Adam stood mouth slightly agape, unable to move as his mind tried to process the words Tommy has said. True, Adam could not hear them, but Tommy’s lips moved with such exaggeration there was no way Adam could have misread the words he had spoken. Tommy had said “Come to me.”

 

 

Tommy POV.

 

 

Dinner with Genevie’s parents was horrible. The arguing started as soon as they reached the restaurant. Genevie’s parents had been growing more and more irritable as the wedding date approached, and in doing so had taken it upon them to let Tommy know everything he had done wrong over the course of the engagement.

 

Tommy listened to Genevie’s father complain about how little Tommy had contributed financially to the wedding, while her mother chastised him on his lack of interest in the planning. Genevie did nothing to defend him to her parents. She didn’t tell her mom about all the hours Tommy was putting in at the shop and how he was giving guitar lessons on the side so they could move into a better apartment. She didn’t tell them that she had pretty much forbid him from giving any input on the wedding at all, unless she specifically asked for it. She just went along bitching with them.

 

Tommy didn’t really care though. As soon as the first mention of his eyeliner reared its head at the beginning of the dinner, he had tuned everyone out. His mind was focused on the man outside his window that afternoon. He had wondered about the man…the alien, or whatever he was, since he had woken up to those eyes. He had hoped he would come back, but had thought he had scared him off.

 

Tommy had known the moment he made eye contact that the man on the street had been the man…the creature with the cobalt eyes. In the darkness of the room, Tommy hadn’t been able to see much past the intensity of his eyes, but in the daylight, Tommy could see everything. The man was beautiful. He was dark and alluring with an ethereal quality to him. He was tall and lean. He had a build and strength cloaked in masculinity, but a softness to his features. His hair was the color of the midnight sky and his skin was like the stars that occupied it. His eyes were the same radiating blue, but they were not glowing like they had been before.

 

Tommy had mouthed to the stranger “come to me” in hopes the beautiful creature would come back.

 

Tommy was pulled out of his thoughts by a pissy-sounding Genevie. “Tommy Joe! Daddy asked you if you are having a bachelor party.”

 

“Uh, I wasn’t planning on it,” Tommy said, almost monotone. “I may hang out with Monte the night before the wedding, but I don’t really want to do the whole party thing.”

 

“Good,” Genevie said, half relieved half as a warning. Her parents were paying the check and were getting up to leave. “I’m going home with Mom and Daddy tonight. I have my final dress fitting and some other stuff tomorrow.”

 

Tommy nodded in agreement and kissed her on the cheek. He escorted her outside, and when she was gone, went back to his car for the long quiet ride home. He was looking forward to the time by himself. He was hoping, as silly as it sounded, that he was not going home to an empty house. He hoped that his alien suitor had heard his request and would come to him tonight.

 

 

Adam’s POV

 

 

He had gone over every logical reason why he shouldn’t “go to Tommy,” but there Adam was, standing in the shadows, watching Tommy as he watched TV. The dim light of the screen was the only thing illuminating the room, and it was casting a soft glow on Tommy’s skin.

 

Adam’s gut twisted at the urge to reach out and touch Tommy. The human side of Adam that was capable of emotion had him feeling frightened and exhilarated, and was driving his desire to be near Tommy. But Adam knew that even with Tommy’s request, he still could not just come out of the shadows and shows himself. Tommy had human obligations that Adam understood and knew he shouldn’t interfere with, so he continued to watch from the corner. Once Tommy was asleep, Adam would emerge. Even if Tommy woke up again, he could retreat, and Tommy would have to accept that it was a dream. Even if Adam knew this was not the case, at least for now he was able to take comfort in that thought, and use it to rationalize his actions.

 

Tommy was sprawled out on the sofa in a pair of baggy sweat pants. He was shirtless, watching a monster movie. He did this a lot. In the short time Adam had been observing him; Tommy had gone through at least a dozen. Tonight he was watching one that had a man with a white mask stalking people on Halloween. Tommy even had the character tattooed on his arm, along with many others.

 

Halfway through the movie, Tommy’s eyes fluttered shut, and his breathing became deep and rhythmic. Adam inched out of the shadowy corner and approached the sleeping man. Adam knelt on the floor beside him and stared. He leaned down, only millimeters from Tommy’s face. He softly brushed his lips across Tommy’s eyelid. Tommy stirred for a moment, then settled back into his deep sleep. Adam sighed. He needed to feel every inch of Tommy under his fingertips as he had before. He needed to lay Tommy out, pretty and naked for his hands to explore. He needed to hear Tommy’s voice ask to be touched.

 

He couldn’t fight the desire twisting in his gut. Without a second thought, Adam carefully picked Tommy up, moving slowly so as not to wake the peaceful man. Tommy curled in Adam’s arms as he tiptoed silently down the hall and into the bedroom. He stopped in front of the bed. He looked down at Tommy, admiring his beauty. He buried his face in Tommy’s hair and took a deep breath. Tommy smelled wonderful, sweet and sinful. Adam’s wanton desire felt like it was burning through his soul. He gently lowered Tommy down on the bed, giving himself enough room to fit beside him. Tommy stirred, but again did not wake.

 

Adam reached forward, touching a fingertip to Tommy’s chest. He ran it down the center, causing Tommy’s body to react immediately. Adam hesitated when Tommy released a muffled moan, but again continued his exploration once Tommy settled. He explored every inch of Tommy’s exposed skin, combining feather light fingers with deep kneading palms. Tommy's skin felt electric, sending sparks through Adam’s body. Adam couldn’t get enough.

 

Tommy’s oversized sweatpants had to go. Adam took his time releasing Tommy from the confines of the fabric. Somehow he managed to discard the bothersome cloth without waking Tommy. With Tommy exposed, Adam could feel the burn rising in his belly.

 

Tommy was perfect. His skin was smooth and pale, inviting Adam to claim it. Adam bent over to examine the heat he could feel radiating from Tommy. It was centered on his already hardening cock. Adam’s cock took notice and began to come to life as well. Adam’s desire was to feel Tommy’s skin, not just with his hands but with his whole body.

 

Adam quietly shed his own clothes and climbed onto the bed beside Tommy. Tommy was on his back, and Adam closed in with the entire length of his body against Tommy. He reveled in the sensations. He rubbed his leg up and down Tommy’s, smiling at the tickle from the soft hairs. He draped his arm over Tommy’s chest. Adam had had lovers before, but none had felt like Tommy.

 

Adam glanced down at the now leaking cock. He wrapped his fingers around it, sliding his thumb over the glistening head. Tommy’s body jerked and bucked up into the touch. Adam smiled. He pleased to get the same reaction out of Tommy as he had the first night. Adam turned his head so he could watch Tommy’s sleeping face. He wanted to see Tommy’s lips curl at the corner and breathe in ragged breaths as he moaned. He wanted to watch Tommy’s long lashes brush his cheeks as his eyes danced behind his lids.

 

What he got again were a pair of brown wanton eyes staring back at him.

 

Adam froze for a split second before quickly letting go of Tommy’s throbbing erection and jumping backwards. He was stopped by a hand grabbing him by the wrist as he tried to flee.

“

No!” Tommy gasped in a faded whimper. “Please don’t run away again.”

 

Adam was moving back to sit on the edge of the bed before his brain had time to process what Tommy had said. Tommy stared up at Adam, all signs of sleep gone from his face. His long callused fingers came up and traced along Adam’s cheek and down his jaw. Adam’s eyes rolled back into his head slightly at the feel of Tommy’s fingers on his skin.

 

“Please…” Tommy breathed as he guided Adam’s hand that he was still holding back down to his cock. Tommy curled Adam’s fingers back around his girth and gave one long smooth stroke up and down the shaft. “Don’t stop.”

 

Adam positioned his body back against the length of Tommy, his own hard cock pressed against Tommy’s hip and head buried in the crease of Tommy’s neck. His lips were resting on the long line of sensitive skin, partially open so he could taste Tommy’s sweet skin.

 

Tommy keened as Adam stroked him. He moved in long fluid tugs, feeling the vibrations in Tommy’s throat with each sound he made. Between the hot breath on his neck, and the pull of his cock, Tommy was coming undone. Adam could feel it through his entire body as he pressed himself against Tommy.

 

The closer Tommy got, the more he bucked. The more he bucked, the faster Adam stroked. After a few more vigorous strokes, Tommy threw his arm over, grabbing Adam’s shoulder. He cried out as he came, scratching angry red streaks down Adam’s bicep.

 

Tommy went limp under Adam’s touch and let out a satisfying sigh. “That was…” Tommy trailed off sleepily.

 

Adam brushed a stray blonde hair from Tommy’s face and smiled down at him. Tommy smiled back, a sort of half-cocked grin. “Come here…closer,” Tommy purred, as he gestured for Adam to bring his face closer to Tommy.

 

Adam slowly leaned down until he was only inches from Tommy’s face. Tommy stared deep into his glowing eyes, the fingers of both hands resting on Adam’s cheeks. Adam would have sworn Tommy was searching his soul with that stare, but after a moment, Tommy’s gaze softened and he spoke again. “Who are you?”

 

Adam was silent.

 

“Please…at least let me know your name if you’re going to be haunting my every thought.”

 

“Adam,” he breathed into Tommy’s ear.

 

“Adam…” Tommy whispered, as he succumbed to sleep.

 

Adam carefully removed himself from the bed so he did not wake Tommy. As he got dressed, his mind raced. Things were different now. He was no longer a figment of Tommy’s imagination, nor could he pass it off as such. And…Adam had completely fallen for the platinum-haired Tommy. Adam wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do, or how it would even play out, but he KNEW without a doubt that he had to have Tommy. Always.

 

He finished dressing and took one last look at the sleeping Tommy. The next night Tommy was alone, he would be back with an offer he hoped Tommy would not refuse.

 

Tommy’s POV

 

 

Tommy looked at the clock again, the anxiety obvious in the tension in his brow. It had been four days since Adam’s last visit, and Tommy had been waiting not so patiently for his next. He knew Adam would not come to him while Genevie was home, so he tried to keep himself occupied.

 

He picked up some extra lessons at the shop so that Monte could stay home and nurse the flu. He even tried to help Genevie with some of the last minute wedding details. The had gone to pick up the tuxes, and Tommy grinned from ear to ear when he saw the bright blue cummerbunds draped over the hangers.

 

“What are you grinning at?” Genevie asked reluctantly, knowing Tommy’s interest in all things involving the wedding so far had been rather void.

 

“The color’s perfect.” Tommy smiled, a look of genuine happiness for the first time in weeks. Genevie smiled back, obviously overjoyed with Tommy’s reaction.

 

Along with the tuxes, they put the finishing touches on the flowers and catering, went over the playlists with the DJ, bought gifts for the bridesmaids and groomsmen, and discussed their vows.

 

“You are not allowed to say you fell in love with my boobs,” Genevie pumped Tommy playfully in the shoulder as they walked home sipping lattes.

 

“I thought vows were supposed to be spoken from the heart? I would be lying…”

 

“TOMMY JOE!”

 

“Alright, alright. I won’t say I fell in love with your boobs,” Tommy said with a chuckle. He was enjoying the time he was spending with Genevie. They had been bickering so much lately, he had forgotten how much fun she could be. “I’ll tell them it was your ass.”

 

Tommy narrowly missed the small manicured hand sailing past his head. Genevie lost her balance and tumbled into Tommy’s arms. She looked up into Tommy’s soft eyes. “I love you,” she whispered as she leaned in and kissed Tommy gently on the lips. She pulled back quickly and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. “I love you too, Genevie.You’re my best friend.”

 

Tommy felt Genevie pull him in a little tighter than normal. She seemed content, so he just let her hold on. He placed his cheek on the top of her head and looked out across the street. There he was…Adam, watching Tommy’s interaction with Genevie. For a second Tommy panicked. He wondered if seeing Tommy and Gen in this intimate position would turn Adam away.

 

Adam must have seen the panic in Tommy’s eyes because he soon gave Tommy a wide, affectionate smile. Tommy smiled back tentatively, making sure he did not disturb Gen. Adam held Tommy’s gaze, the two men having an unspoken conversation of want with their eyes. Before the gaze was broken, Adam mouthed four words that made Tommy’s stomach knot and his heart race.

 

“I’m coming for you.”

 

 

Tommy blinked and took in a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, Adam was gone, and Genevie was looking up at him with concern painted in her expression. “Baby are you okay? You’re shaking.”

 

Tommy looked up and down the street to see if he was able to catch a glimpse of this alien stalker, but Adam was nowhere in sight. He gave Genevie a reassuring look and kissed her forehead.

 

“Just caught a chill babe. Nothing to worry about. Come on, let’s go home.” Tommy threw his arm around Genevie’s shoulder as they finished their walk home. His thoughts were on Adam and when he would see him again.

 

Tommy looked at the clock again. The sun was gone, and only a faint glow of moonlight illuminated the room. He was growing impatient. “He has to come tonight,” Tommy thought to himself.

 

He looked at the clock again and sighed when only five minutes had passed. He decided to try to occupy his time and make it a little less agonizingly slow, so he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a book, The History of Horror and the Cinematic Arts. It had been a gift from Genevie the previous Christmas. A dull read for most, but Tommy found it quite entertaining.

 

Tommy was well into the chapter devoted to Freddy and the Nightmare on Elm Street franchise when he felt a chill breeze come through the window. He looked up, expecting to see beautiful glowing blue eyes, but there was nothing. He frowned and looked back down at this book.

 

“Tommy…” came a voice from the opposite side of the room. It was faint, so soft Tommy almost didn’t even hear it. Tommy looked up, and sure enough, standing in the shadow near the closet was Adam.

 

Tommy closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. He pulled back the covers he had been haphazardly wrapped in and slid almost cautiously out of bed. This was the first time Adam was there purposely and with Tommy’s knowledge. Tommy still felt the need to tread lightly as to not scare him away again.

 

“Adam?” Tommy whispered with a questioning tone, even though he knew it was Adam.

 

There was no movement or sound for several minutes. Tommy could hear the steady rhythm of breathing alternating between himself and Adam. It was only a few minutes before Adam slowly emerged from the shadows. Tommy noticed his eyes first obviously, the bright glowing cobalt. The color was inhuman under the blanket of night, but during the day resembled the bluest of oceans. Adam was wearing a hip length black jacket with a plain black V-neck tee. His legs were covered in form-fitting black as well, denim it appeared. His hair was thick and high, pushing the limits of any product, and his face…Tommy took in his features up close for the first time. Adam was beautiful, probably the most beautiful thing Tommy had ever seen, if he took the time to sit down and think about it. e H

 

He had the urge to touch Adam.

 

“Come closer.” Tommy wagged his finger at Adam.

 

Adam came farther out of the shadows, moving fluidly across the room until he was standing in front of Tommy.

 

Tommy looked up at Adam and smiled. He stepped forward, moving in closer to Adam, still staring up with a look of fascination and exploration on his face. He lowered his eyes, examining Adam. After giving him a thorough once over, Tommy came back up to meet Adam’s eyes.

 

“I’ve never done this before.” Tommy broke eye contact immediately, eyes trailing down to Adam’s full freckled lips. “Will you show me?”

 

Tommy didn’t wait for an answer. He pushed himself up on his toes and leaned forward until his lips met with Adam’s. He brought his hands up to Adam’s shoulders for balance, and in one fluid movement, managed to slide the jacket off and onto the floor. The kiss was chaste at first, both parties taking a few moments to register what was happening. Tommy was the first to respond, opening his mouth slightly and running his tongue along the seam of Adam’s lips to coax them open. Adam opened willingly, and Tommy pushed his tongue farther, trying to explore every surface.

 

Adam was rather passive, allowing Tommy to explore freely until Tommy lightly bit his bottom lip. As if a switch went off inside Adam, his hands came up to cup Tommy’s face, and he went in dominating the kiss. It was deep and dirty, all tongue and teeth. Tommy’s head was spinning. He was being mouth fucked by a beautiful, intoxicating alien.

 

When Adam finally broke the kiss, Tommy’s lips were red and swollen, and he was gasping for air. “Fuck,” Tommy managed to get out, between sucks of air.

 

Adam’s eyes grew wide like he’d done something wrong. “I’m sorry. I got carried away. You’re just so-“

 

Tommy put his hand up to stop Adam from speaking. “I wasn’t complaining. I wasn’t expecting that to be so…Wow.”

 

Adam blushed. Tommy felt the corners of his mouth curl up into a smile. “Again?” Tommy leaned forward to allow their lips to meet again.

 

This time was much more passionate. It was deep and languid, the urgency and dominance of the first replaced by desire and need. Tommy’s senses were working overtime, taking in all the new sensations. Kissing Adam was like a drug, and Tommy was already hooked.

 

When Adam broke the kiss, Tommy whined. He could have kissed Adam all night, but he wanted more. He had been waiting for this night and for all Adam could give him. “Will you lay with me?” Tommy asked, pointing to the bed.

 

“Of course.” Adam smiled and kissed Tommy lightly on the forehead. They walked over to the bed. Tommy tried in vain to straighten up the blanket, but was only half successful. He looked over at Adam briefly before he quickly, without a second thought, stripped out of his sweatpants and boxers, standing completely naked.

 

He heard the quick catch of Adam’s breath in his throat. He watched Adam’s eyes as they raked over his body. The look on Adam’s face was a cross between ravenous and awestruck. It made Tommy's skin flush red. He felt a little awkward standing there, so he leaned back on the bed, both elbows sinking into the mattress. In doing so, he unknowingly put his already swollen cock on display.

 

Adam did not miss it either. His eyes dropped down almost immediately, the look in his eyes turning to hunger. “Tommy,” Adam said, looking up at Tommy’s eyes.

 

“Yes,” Tommy said hesitantly.

 

Adam moved closer, stopping in front of Tommy. He took Tommy’s face in his hands and began to speak. “I want you, Tommy Joe. Let me show you how much.”

 

Tommy felt a shiver swirl down his spine. His nerves were on overdrive, but he wasn’t nervous. Adam felt natural, like he was supposed to be with Tommy in this moment, about to show Tommy things he never even knew he wanted until now. “Show me,” Tommy whispered into Adam’s open mouth. They kissed for a few moments before Tommy broke away and added, tugging at the hem of Adam’s shirt, “Show me everything, but you gotta lose these first.”

 

Adam took a step back. Tommy nodded his head slightly as if giving Adam approval to begin undressing. Never breaking eye contact with Tommy, Adam grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and slowly pulled it up and over his head. Tommy’s eyes shifted downward taking in Adam’s pale freckled skin.

 

Tommy swallowed loudly as his eyes followed Adam’s hand to the button of his jeans. The first hint of nervousness tapped in his chest, his heartbeat quickening with each movement of Adam’s fingers. Adam undid the button and lowered the zipper before fluidly peeling the material down his long firm legs. Tommy’s cock took notice as he saw Adam’s very large, very aroused cock spring free from its restraints.

 

Adam kicked the jeans away, and in a step, was back face to face with Tommy. He leaned down and kissed Tommy forcefully, thrusting up against him at the same time. Tommy let out a choked moan at the feel of Adam’s cock sliding up the length of his own.

 

“I want you, Adam, God I fucking want you,” Tommy whined in between kisses.

 

Adam took the declaration and proceeded to lift Tommy up off the floor and toss him up onto the bed. Tommy landed on his back with a bounce as Adam slithered up the length of his body and met his mouth again.

 

Tommy found himself in awe of Adam’s mouth. He had been kissed thousands of times, but it had never felt like this. There was electricity in the kiss. Tommy could honestly feel a current flowing between them. He could have kissed Adam for days with the way it felt.

 

His body had other plans though. He wriggled and writhed under Adam’s weight, needing any friction he could get. Adam would thrust against him every now and then relieving some of the pressure, but it wasn’t enough.

 

“Touch me…please?” Tommy begged in barely a whisper.

 

Adam groaned into one last kiss before he released Tommy’s lips with a smack. “Don’t move,” he said with an innocent yet devious smile.

 

Tommy nodded in agreement as Adam began to kiss a trail down his body. He started at Tommy’s chin, kissing and licking wet circles across his jaw and down his neck. Tommy whimpered and did his best to hold still as Adam moved down his neck and across his collarbone, adding nips with his teeth that made Tommy ball the sheets in his fists.

 

Tommy let out a small yelp and arched off the bed when Adam bit his nipple. It was a bit painful at first, but the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure as Adam’s tongue licked hot soothing circles on the stinging flesh.

 

Adam continued to work his way down, stopping only when he reached Tommy’s engorged cock. Tommy looked down at Adam, his senses on fire, his pupils blown. Adam’s glowing blue eyes stared at Tommy with a look of admiration. Tommy smiled at him.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Adam said, his head resting on Tommy’s thigh.

 

“Thank you,” Tommy replied, not sure what to say to the compliment. “You’re beautiful, too.”

 

Adam flushed and smiled, “I’ve wanted to do this since that first night.”

 

“Do what?” Tommy said playfully.

 

“Claim you. Make you mine.” Adam sighed.

 

“Then claim me.” Tommy smiled.

 

“I can’t.” Adam looked away from Tommy with sadness in his eyes.

 

Tommy didn’t understand. He wanted this, and by the looks of it, Adam wanted it too. Why was he suddenly doing a 180? “Why?”

 

“I cannot make you mine when you belong to someone else.” Again the sadness was obvious in Adam’s eyes.

 

Genevie. This had to do with Genevie. Tommy was partly flattered that Adam was not being selfish in the situation, but the part of him that was throbbing and painfully engorged at the moment was a bit perturbed.

 

“I asked you to come to me. I wouldn’t have done that if I was happy with Genevie,” Tommy admitted.

 

A look of understanding washed over Adam’s features. “I know Tommy, but I am not like you. To be with me, you would have to give up many things you are familiar with.”

 

“Don’t you think that is a decision for me to make?” Tommy inquired.

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“But nothing.” Tommy reached down and caressed Adam’s cheek, and Adam melted into his touch. “I want you, all of you, right now. I don’t have to make any decisions tonight. We can discuss tomorrow…tomorrow.”

 

Adam kissed the palm of Tommy’s hand. “OK.” He climbed back up Tommy’s body until they were face to face. “In that case, let me show you what I have to give you.” Adam kissed the tip of Tommy’s nose, and then slipped back down his body.

 

Tommy was about to ask what he had in mind when he felt warm wet lips encircle him. Tommy let out an undignified cry as Adam fluidly moved from base to tip of Tommy’s cock as if he were eating a Popsicle.

 

“Tastes good, Adam cooed as he licked a drop of precum from the tip. Tommy almost came from the erotic tone in Adam’s voice.

 

Adam continued working Tommy’s cock with his skillful mouth. Tommy keened and bucked, unable to stay still any longer. With every long lick of Adam’s tongue, Tommy’s desire coiled tighter in the base of his spine. He tried to concentrate, hold the need to come at bay, but Adam’s mouth was magic, and Tommy was fighting a losing battle.

 

He was given a small reprieve when Adam dropped down to give his balls some attention. Adam worked each one, sucking it into his mouth and massaging it gently with this tongue before releasing it and moving to the other. He would then lick long lines starting at the back of Tommy’s sack, even brushing his hole once or twice, then all the way back up to the tip before settling back down onto the shaft in a slow steady rhythm.

 

Tommy felt like he was on the verge of a black out. He was writhing and flailing, unable to stay quiet or still. Never in his life had he felt such unfiltered, electrifying pleasure. At one point, he actually thought it might kill him, but then he thought it would be the best way to go.

 

He was only able to hold on for a few more minutes before he was coming harder than he ever had before. Tommy had tried to warn Adam, giving him time to pop off before he came, but Adam just put his hands on Tommy’s hips to hold him in place and sucked harder.

 

Adam sucked through the aftershocks, licking his lips as he pulled off. Tommy lay boneless using all his energy to gesture Adam up with his finger. Adam obliged, coming to rest next to Tommy on the bed. He brushed a sweaty stray clump of hair out of Tommy’s eyes.

 

 

“That was…” Tommy breathed, unable to find the words to describe what he had just felt. “It’s never felt like that before.”

 

Adam blushed at the compliment. Tommy looked down and noticed Adam was covering his still rock hard cock with his hand. “Let me?” Tommy questioned, moving his hand in the direction of Adam's cock.

 

Adam’s body stiffened for a moment, but quickly became pliant at the touch of Tommy’s rough calloused fingers. He moved his hand out of the way and let Tommy explore. Tommy trailed his fingers lightly up and down the length of Adam’s shaft, taking in the curves and texture changes as he brushed over skin and veins. He moved lower, examining Adam’s balls, massaging them lightly between his fingers. This got a small moan from Adam, which made Tommy lean over and kiss him passionately.

 

Tommy moved back up to Adam’s shaft, wrapping his fingers around his large girth. He tugged twice, getting another moan from Adam. “Show me what you like.” Tommy breathed into Adam’s ear.

 

Adam nodded his head in compliance. He reached down, encircling Tommy’s hand with his own. He began to stroke slowly at first, guiding Tommy into a rhythmic jerking twisting motion. Tommy continued to kiss Adam deep and slow in time with his strokes. As the strokes quickened, so did the kiss. Tommy’s tongue was dancing in Adam’s mouth, swallowing every whimper and moan that escaped Adam’s throat.

 

Tommy knew Adam was getting close. Adam had become rigid beside him, and his breathing had become ragged. Tommy took control, increasing the speed and intensity of the strokes. Adam’s hand had managed to fall away from Tommy’s. He had his head buried in Tommy’s neck, and was bucking up into every stroke.

 

It wasn’t long before Adam let out a cry, and Tommy felt Adam’s hot thick release running down his palm. He stroked a few more times, making sure Adam was completely sated before he slid back up the bed to be next to Adam.

 

“You are amazing, Tommy Joe.” Adam kissed Tommy on the forehead.

 

“Not bad for a beginner, eh?” Tommy chuckled as he wiped his hand off on a dirty t-shirt.

 

Adam smiled and kissed Tommy again. “I should go.”

 

“Wait.” Tommy sat up in a flash. “Why?”

 

“You need some sleep, and how would you explain this to your female?” Adam asked.

 

Tommy burst out laughing. “Number 1…I am a big boy and know when I need sleep. Number 2…for a stalker, you aren’t very good at it.”

 

Adam burrowed his brow in confusion. “What?”

 

“Genevie is gone until tomorrow afternoon. We have all night and part of tomorrow.” Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist and pulled him close. “Stay with me. Please?”

 

Adam turned so he was facing Tommy. Tommy searched Adam’s face as he waited for an answer. Adam’s features twisted as if he were conflicted as to whether or not he should stay. Tommy’s gut ached at the thought of Adam saying no.

 

“Alright,” Adam said, his features now soft and loving.

 

Tommy beamed from ear to ear. He had waited too damn long for this moment. He was going to make it last as long as possible. “Good. Now get your sexy ass over here and under the blankets with me. It’s fucking cold."

 

Adam's POV

 

Adam woke up to something tickling his nose. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and saw a tuft of tangled hair invading his face. He brushed the hair out of his face to see a sleeping Tommy draped across his chest, legs tangled together. He smiled as he remembered where he was.

 

Adam breathed in the scent of Tommy's shampoo. He felt like he needed to pinch himself to make sure this moment was real, that he was actually lying with Tommy naked in his arms. Instead he just pulled Tommy closer and listened to the sound of his light snoring.

 

He was glad that he had stayed. He was more than glad. For a moment, he had contemplated turning Tommy's invitation down. Adam knew that saying no would have been easier for Tommy, but the look in Tommy's eyes had made it impossible for Adam to say no. Now Tommy was going to have a difficult decision to make, one that could potentially leave Adam broken-hearted.

 

Adam erased that thought from his mind for now. He and Tommy were going to discuss it later, so until it was necessary, Adam was not going to think about it. He was going to enjoy his time with Tommy.

 

“Oh Adam,” Tommy mumbled in his sleep. He pushed himself up into Adam, getting as close as possible. He was practically on top of him.

 

Adam hummed lightly, caressing the back of Tommy's neck. Tommy whined in approval, mumbling something incoherent before settling back into a soft snore. Adam giggled, and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Adam woke up again, this time to a strange rocking sensation. Once he shook the sleep from his brain, Adam realized the rocking was actually Tommy. Tommy still was sleeping with his head on Adam's chest, but he now had one leg thrown over Adam's body, and he was frotting quite forcefully into Adam's hip.

 

Adam looked at the clock. 2:56 am. They had been asleep a little more than four hours.

 

“Baby,” Adam cooed softly. “Baby wake up.”

 

Tommy stopped humping and shifted his weight, causing his body to fall away from Adam. Adam's eyes immediately dropped to Tommy's exposed aroused shaft. It was long and full, stretching the limits of his velvety skin with each visible throb. Adam felt his own dick twitch to life.

 

“Baby,” Adam cooed again, this time running his fingertips up the length of Tommy's cock.

 

Tommy moaned lightly at the touch. He rustled for a moment on Adam's chest before his eyes slowly opened.

 

“Hey.” Adam smiled down at Tommy, his glowing blue eyes warm and full of adoration.

 

“Hey,” Tommy hummed sleepily.

 

“I didn't want to wake you but...” Adam looked down at Tommy's still rock-hard cock.

 

Tommy looked down, and then looked back up with a shit-eating grin on his face. “I was having a REALLY good dream.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Tommy climbed up and straddled Adam's hips. He leaned over, pressing their cocks together and kissing the tip of Adam's nose. “Wanna know what it was about?”

 

Adam shuddered at the feel of Tommy's cock pressed against his. “Y...Yes.”

 

Tommy grinned again. “I'll have to show you.” With that, Tommy pressed his lips to Adam's. Adam opened easily, letting Tommy in to control the kiss. Tommy licked into Adam's mouth, lapping at his tongue like it was his favorite flavored candy. Before breaking the kiss, Tommy sucked in Adam's bottom lip and bit down, causing Adam to yelp.

 

Tommy wasted no time teasing or playing as he moved down Adam's body, going straight for Adam's cock. Tommy grabbed it with one hand, then grabbed hold of Adam’s hip with the other. He looked up into Adam's eyes. Adam's gaze was wild and unsure. “I dreamed about tasting you here,” Tommy said, as he licked a long line up Adam's shaft from base to tip.

 

Adam keened and dug his fingers into the sheets.

 

Tommy continued to lick lines on the underside of Adam's cock. He moved agonizingly slow, giving Adam just enough friction to stay painfully hard, but not enough to satisfy the ache. It was tortuous pleasure, but Adam loved every second of it.

 

“I also dreamt of this,” Tommy purred, lowering just a touch and taking Adam's balls into his mouth. He licked and gently sucked each one, massaging each with his tongue. Adam dug his heels into the bed, unable to lie still. Tommy's touch was better than he had imagined. He was so lost in the sensation that it barely registered when Tommy began to speak again.

 

“There is one more thing.”

 

“Huh?” Adam mumbled, too focused on Tommy's mouth on his balls. “Anything you want, Baby. Show me.”

 

“OK.” Tommy smiled and sat up on his knees. He ran his hands up and down Adam's thighs a few times, sending shivers through Adam's naked body. On the third pass down, Tommy hooked his hands behind Adam's knees and pushed them up into his chest.

 

Adam gasped as he saw the same blonde tuft of hair he had woken up to drop down and settle below his balls. He was about to ask Tommy what he was doing when he felt Tommy's warm wet tongue brush against his hole.

 

Adam squirmed and fisted the sheets. Tommy's tongue danced around his hole in sweet, short licks. Adam's eyes fluttered closed, and he began to mutter strings of nonsense.

 

Adam moaned and squirmed more with each swirl of Tommy's tongue, and with each moan, Tommy pushed a little harder, burying his tongue a little deeper in Adam's ass. By the time Tommy was finished, Adam was a mumbling, writhing mess.

 

“That was so much better than the dream,” Tommy said, flopping down across Adam's chest with a triumphant look on his face.

 

Adam cackled out loud. "you have no idea." He grabbed Tommy by the waist and flipped him over, holding his much larger body over Tommy's waif-like frame. "Now it's my turn." Adam leaned in to kiss Tommy deeply.

 

“What does my big sexy Alien dream about?” Tommy asked with a hint of playfulness.

 

“You...just like this, Adam said into Tommy's neck.

 

Tommy let out a hitched breath. “Just like this, huh?

 

“Mmmmhmm,” Adam purred. “Naked and pliant underneath me so I can do whatever I want to you.”

 

“And what do you want to do to me?

 

“Everything,” Adam looked Tommy right in his caramel eyes. “Right now though...I want to fuck you.”

 

Tommy's eyes grew wide. Adam worried for a moment that he had requested too much too soon, but the expression in Tommy's eyes quickly softened into something needy. “Then what are you waiting for?”

 

“Tommy, are you sure?”

 

Tommy reached up and cupped Adam's face in his hand “Adam. I'm sure. I've never been more sure. I know you won't hurt me.”

 

Adam's gut was in knots. He had a sudden rush of nerves as the realization of what was about to happen sunk in. If Adam fucked Tommy, he would be staking his claim. Tommy would be his forever. There would be no turning back. He really needed to discuss with Tommy what this would mean before...

 

“Come on, Adam...fuck me.”

 

“Tommy, we should really talk, about what this means before we...”

 

Tommy put his finger over Adam's lips to cut off his sentence. “We said we would discuss this choice I will have to make, later. Right now I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me.”

 

Fuck it. Adam pinned Tommy down, grinding his cock down into Tommy's, as he claimed his lips in a deep, searing kiss. Tommy writhed underneath him, amplifying the friction and driving Adam wild.

 

“Lay back, Baby. I'll be right back,” Adam said, as he jumped off the bed and padded over to where his jacket lay in a heap on the floor. He retrieved something from the pocket and climbed back onto the bed.

 

Adam crawled back up the length of Tommy's body, planting small chaste kisses from toe to chin. “I'm gonna take such good care of you, Baby.,” Adam finished with a quick peck on Tommy's lips before sliding back down his body and coming to rest between Tommy's thighs.

 

Tommy moaned quietly and squirmed as Adam ran a lubed finger between his cheeks. “Just relax, Baby. I've got you, Adam assured, as he began to push a finger past the tight muscular ring of Tommy's hole.

 

Adam watched Tommy grimace at the intrusion, looking for signs of pain or discomfort so as not to hurt Tommy. Tommy only furrowed his brow for the initial penetration. Once Adam was in up to the first knuckle, Tommy's face relaxed, and Adam pushed in all the way, causing a grunt to escape Tommy's lips.

 

Adam pumped and curled his finger in and out, stretching Tommy. When his one finger began to slide freely with ease, he added a second. Again, Tommy grimaced for a moment, but quickly fell back into a relaxed, pleasured state.

 

Using the same technique as before, Adam twisted and curled his fingers. He couldn't help but smile every time Tommy let out a muffled moan, whimper or incoherent babble of nonsense. Wanting to see Tommy come undone even more, Adam curled his fingers and pushed in hard and deep, hitting a firm mass deep within Tommy. As he hit it, Tommy yelped and nearly bucked himself onto the floor.

 

“Fuck, Baby.” Adam placed his hand on Tommy's belly. “Like that, do ya?”

 

“Fuck, Adam. What the hell?”

 

“More?”

 

“Fuck, yes.” Tommy barely got the words out before Adam was back, thrusting his fingers hard and repeatedly up against the spot deep inside Tommy. Tommy writhed and fisted the sheets. He was unable to lie still or be quiet. By the time Adam had momentarily stopped to add a third finger, Tommy was practically screaming.

 

Adam stroked his pulsing cock as he watched Tommy's body react to his touch. “Do you have any idea what you do to me Tommy? Watching you take my fingers like that...practically screaming for it...it's driving me fucking wild.”

 

With that statement, Adam pushed in hard and deep in rapid succession, making sure to hit Tommy's spot each time. Tommy bucked and whined, a long train of mumbled vulgarities leaving his lips with every thrust. “Fuck Adam, I'm gonna cum. I need to fucking cum,” Tommy cried out almost desperately.

 

“Okay, Baby, cum for me.” Adam kissed the inside of Tommy's thigh and brought his other hand up to enclose Tommy's begging cock. It only took a few short, rough strokes and Tommy was screaming out Adam's name as he came.

 

“So beautiful. I love hearing my name on your lips while you’re cumming,” Adam seductively said, as he leaned down and licked at Tommy’s hot cum that had begun running down his hand.

 

Tommy looked at Adam and smiled, taking Adam’s cum-soaked hand to his mouth and licking a strip of cum as Adam did. A hot shiver ran down Adam’s spine and settled in his ever-hardening cock. He looked at Tommy, who was smiling at him seductively, a shine from his own cum covering his lips.

 

“Fuck, Tommy!” Adam yelled, grabbing Tommy by the midsection and throwing him higher onto the bed. “I need to fuck you now!”

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Tommy retorted, spreading his legs and wrapping them around Adam’s waist for good measure.

 

Adam thrust up against Tommy’s still half-hard cock with his own, as he leaned down into a dirty, sloppy kiss. Adam drove his tongue deep into Tommy’s open mouth before pulling back with a wet smack.

 

“Are you ready, Baby?” Adam looked down into Tommy’s flushed face waiting for approval. Tommy nodded his head. Adam sat up and grabbed for the lube, kissing Tommy on the knee as he slicked his sheathed cock. “Relax, okay Baby? This may be uncomfortable at first.”

 

He kissed Tommy’s knee again before guiding his cock and lining it up with Tommy’s opening. Tommy’s brow furrowed in discomfort as Adam breached him, causing Adam to stop and let Tommy adjust to his size.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Jesus Adam, you are God damn huge!” Tommy spit out between clinched teeth.

 

Adam stayed still as Tommy’s body adjusted to accommodate his girth. Tommy whined and bitched a little, which Adam found amazing, but eventually he relaxed and gave Adam the go-ahead to move again.

 

Adam slowly pushed in a bit further, gauging Tommy’s facial and body reactions with each inch. Once he was all the way in, Adam stopped, again searching Tommy’s face. Tommy stared at Adam, his large pupils reflecting Adam’s face back into his own eyes.

 

Seeing himself in Tommy’s eyes lit a fire in his belly, and in that moment everything Adam had been feeling since that first night he had entered Tommy’s room took over.

 

Adam pulled out halfway and thrust back in, slow but deep. He and Tommy both let out a pained whine simultaneously. He thrust again, claiming Tommy’s lips. Again and again, he thrust at an almost torturous pace, swallowing every sound escaping Tommy's lips.

 

He continued his slow pace, savoring the feel of Tommy’s body with each push and pull. “Feels so good, Tommy. So beautiful like this,” Adam whispered in a raspy tone.

 

Tommy buried his head into Adam’s neck, just below his ear, and kissed and nibbled along Adam’s throat. “Adam your dick feels so fucking amazing. Please go faster?”

 

Adam let out a throaty grunt, as he quickly obliged. He thrust harder and faster still, trying to keep a controlled rhythm so he didn’t hurt Tommy, but falling into a rhythm that resembled something wild and frantic at the same time.

 

Adam changed the angle of his thrusts when he noticed Tommy was fully erect again, thrusting upward so he would hit Tommy’s spot again.

 

He knew he had hit it when Tommy cried out and arched his back almost completely off the bed. He hit the spot over and over, watching Tommy writhe and dig his nails into the skin on Adam’s arms.

 

“God yes,” Tommy whined, letting go of Adam’s arm and throwing his hands over his face. “Please…I need to come.”

 

Adam smiled a devilish grin. “Okay, Baby, but you have to get yourself off. I want to watch you jerk yourself while I’m deep in your ass.”

 

Tommy pulled his hand away from his face and gave Adam a puzzled, yet smoldering sexy look. He moved his hand slowly down to his rock-hard cock, tracing the planes of his body on the way. Adam shuddered at how alluring, erotic and sexy Tommy’s simple act was.

 

Tommy made his way to his cock and quickly began stroking. He stroked in rhythm with Adam’s thrusts. When Adam went slowly and deep, Tommy stroked long and lazily. When Adam’s rhythm was hard and fast, Tommy matched it with short quick strokes.

 

Watching Tommy had Adam on the verge. He was trying to hold out, to make being with Tommy last as long as possible, but he was fighting a losing battle. “Baby, I’m gonna….

 

“It’s ok, Adam. Cum Baby, cum deep in me like I know you want to,” Tommy encouraged.

 

With Tommy’s words, Adam was cumming. His body shook with tremors as he came. He opened his eyes briefly to look at Tommy and noticed Tommy was cumming, too, ropes of thick white cum covering his belly and hand.

 

They had cum together. Adam’s heart swelled at the thought. He looked down at Tommy, who was still recovering from his aftershocks. Adam gazed at Tommy, the light sheen of sweat over the thin planes of his body, the tussle of hair that was fanned across a pillow, the look of awe in Tommy’s eyes every time he looked at Adam. Adam’s eyes moistened with tears, and before he had time to think, he blurted out, “Tommy Joe, I love you.”

 

Tommy froze underneath Adam, and his eyes widened. “What?”

 

Shit yes Adam did love Tommy, but that was not how he had envisioned telling his fair-haired lover.

 

Since that cat was out of the bag, Adam opened up and bared himself to Tommy. “I love you. I have since that first night I came to you. That’s why I couldn’t stay away.”

 

“How often did you come here?” Tommy asked, staying cool and collected.

 

“Almost every night.”

 

“Did you do things to me every night?” Tommy questioned.

 

“No!” Adam yelled defensively. Tommy’s line of questioning felt out of place and interrogative after their time together. “Only the few you remember. Some nights I just watched you. Some nights I would lie next to you while you slept and listen to you breathe.”

 

Tommy stayed silent for a moment too long. Adam’s heart raced, and he had unknowingly been holding his breath. The longer Tommy remained silent, looking at him like a stranger, the more nervous Adam became.

 

After what seemed like hours, Tommy finally spoke. “Why did you wait so long to show yourself to me? If you were watching me, you had to have known I wanted you to come back.”

 

Adam let out a deep breath, relieved by Tommy’s question. “Because I knew my presence would complicate things. It already has, and is going to even more.”

 

“How? How does it change things? You want me, and I want you.” Tommy sighed.

 

Adam sighed. He knew this part was coming, and it wouldn’t be easy for either of them. “I told you, Tommy, that if I claimed you as mine, you would have to give up many of the things you love.”

 

“Like what?” Tommy queried.

 

“Well for starters, Genevie. I can’t share you.” Adam stated matter-of-factly.

 

Tommy sat up completely, and positioned himself to face Adam directly. “Ok and what else?”

 

Adam brushed his knuckles across Tommy’s cheek. “Pretty much everything you’ve ever known. I can’t exist in your world Tommy. I can’t hide what I am. You would have to come live with me…permanently.”

 

Tommy’s brow furrowed as he thought about what Adam was saying.

 

“So you see, Tommy, I should have walked away, but I didn’t…I couldn’t, and now you’re left with this difficult decision.” Adam lowered his head, feeling a sadness wash over him.

 

He loved Tommy more than he had ever loved anything. It would break his heart if Tommy turned him down, but Adam could not force Tommy to be his. Tommy had to make the difficult decision himself.

 

“Do you love Genevie, Tommy?” Adam asked with a serious yet sullen tone to his voice.

 

Tommy frowned as he answered. “Of course I love her, she’s my best friend.”

 

Adam gave Tommy a questioning look, but continued. “Do you love me?”

 

Tommy took a moment to think before answering. “I…I think I do. I feel things with you I’ve never felt before.”

 

Adam smiled through his sad eyes. “When this night is over, I will be leaving you.” Adam said with a heavy heart.

 

“What?” Tommy said, panic showing in his eyes.

 

Adam placed a reassuring hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “You have a very big decision to make. You cannot make it with me here. While I’m gone, you will need to decide if you love me enough to leave behind everything you know and love to be with me forever, or if you love Genevie and your life as it was before you knew me.”

 

“How long will you be gone?” Tommy whined.

 

“Long enough,” Adam explained, “When I return, you will need to know your decision.”

 

The two men sat in silence for a long while, both looking like someone had just told them their dog died. Adam tried not to wonder about the ‘what ifs’. Every so often, he would glance at Tommy and see the look of torment in his eyes. He knew Tommy was already torn about the decision he would have to make, and it broke Adam’s heart to see him so distressed.

 

Sensing Tommy needed some comforting, Adam put his arm around Tommy’s shoulders and pulled him close. Tommy melted into the touch, resting his head against Adam’s chest.

 

“We still have tonight,” Tommy said softly, almost so softly Adam didn’t hear.

 

“Yes my love, all night,” Adam cooed.

 

Tommy crawled over and into Adam’s lap. He buried his face into the crook of Adam’s neck and whispered, “Then let’s make this a night to remember!”

 

Adam’s hands came to rest on Tommy’s slender hips. He nudged at Tommy with his chin in an attempt to get Tommy to lift his head, and when Tommy did, Adam sealed their lips together in a long, passionate, breathless kiss.

 

Tommy's POV

 

 

Tommy stood in front of the full body mirror and looked at himself as he adjusted his tie. He looked the part of husband to be, but nothing he saw in his reflection looked like Tommy. His suit that had been tailored to fit like a glove was hanging loosely on his slimmed-down frame. His face looked almost ghostly, his cheeks were hollowed from the recent weight loss, and there were large dark circles around his sunken eyes.

 

The eyes are what Tommy noticed the most. He hadn't slept much since Adam left, and he wore the exhaustion in his eyes. Along with the exhaustion, however, there was something else hidden under the surface that no one but his good friend Monte picked up on...sadness.

 

Adam had been gone for three weeks without a word. They had spent their last night together tangled in each other’s' limbs and alternating between sex and foreplay. They continued into the next afternoon, when they shared a long passionate kiss goodbye.

 

Adam had said he wouldn't be back until it was time to take Tommy with him, but Tommy had just assumed it was only going to be a few days. He had already made up his mind that night that Adam was what he wanted. Though he didn't tell Adam, Tommy had fallen in love with the beautiful alien. Adam had awoken something inside of Tommy. He had made Tommy want something that he didn't even know he wanted, and now he didn't want to live without.

 

He felt bad about hurting Genevie, but he knew that marrying her was not what he wanted. Tommy loved Genevie. They had been inseparable for years, and she had been his best friend through it all, but that was all she was to him...his best friend. Though he would hurt her, Tommy felt she deserved the chance to find the same love and happiness he had found with Adam.

 

He tried several times to sit Genevie down and tell her he was leaving. Tommy tried the first night when she returned home, then the next day, and the next, but something always seemed to interrupt. Tommy finally decided to just wait until Adam came back, and they would tell her together.

 

A week rolled by and no Adam. Tommy didn't think much of it. He figured there were things Adam had to arrange or take care of in order to take Tommy ‘home’. So Tommy went on with his normal routine as if nothing had changed.

 

He had planned on telling Monte after he had broken the news to Genevie, but Monte knew Tommy better than he knew himself and immediately knew something was up.

 

“What in the hell is going on with you?” Monte asked as they were opening the shop.

 

“Nothing,” Tommy answered in a non-committal tone.

 

“You're fucking lying!”

 

“I am not.”

 

“Tommy, you can't lie to me. There is something weird going on with you.” Monte had moved closer to his friend, his tone that of interrogation.

 

“Weird how?” Tommy questioned back, obvious avoidance in his voice.

 

“For starters, you're not bitchy. You're always bitchy, especially in the morning. And your eyes...” Monte trailed off.

 

“What about my eyes?” Tommy was suddenly interested.

 

Monte looked at his friend with concern and compassion. “I don't know. Your eyes...You usually have this look like you're searching for something. Now you look like you've found it.”

 

Tommy blushed. It did not go unnoticed by Monte. “See,” Monte said pointing at Tommy's rosy cheeks. “Something is going on. Tell me.”

 

“I can't.”

 

“Bullshit. Tell me. You know you can trust me.”

 

Tommy thought for a moment. He really did want to tell Monte before he left with Adam - sort of a proper goodbye. “Okay. But try to not overreact like you always do,” Tommy said with a chuckle, as he playfully punched Monte in the shoulder.

 

Monte nodded in compliance. Tommy took a deep breath, knowing his friend was still going to over react.

 

“I'm leaving Genevie.”

 

“What!” Monte shouted in disbelief.

 

“I fell in love with someone.” Tommy looked down at his hands that were fidgeting in his lap.

 

“When have you had time to meet...” Monte broke off. His eyes widened in understanding. He got up from the stool he had been sitting on and looked at his friend with concern. “Please tell me you're not talking about the 'alien'.”

 

Tommy looked up at Monte through the long hair dangling in his face. He didn't say a word, but the expression on his face told Monte he was correct.

 

“Jesus, Tommy. You're leaving your fiancé weeks before the wedding for someone you've only seen while you're half asleep?” Monte chucked as he let out a deep sigh, relaxing slightly after Tommy's confession. “I think the wedding jitters are getting to you. I thought you were serious for a minute.”

 

Tommy looked up from his lap again and looked at Monte eye to eye. “I am serious.” Tommy's tone was strong and stern, taking away any doubt that Monte was having.

 

Monte looked at Tommy quizzically and with disbelief. “I thought the alien was a dream Tommy. I know you thought it was more. Are you telling me he's real?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Tommy then told Monte the entire story - his encounters with Adam, his doubts about Genevie, and their last night together when Tommy knew he was in love.

 

Monte was naturally skeptical at first, but as Tommy told his story, Monte saw how happy Tommy was at just the mention of Adam's name, and he knew his friend was telling the truth.

 

“Well I'm going to miss you, man. You better come visit, or I'll have to kick your alien-loving ass.”

 

Tommy laughed. “Please. I'd pay to see that. I'm going to miss you, Monte,” Tommy said, reaching out and giving his lifelong friend a hug. The two men shared a goodbye and then went on with their workday as if nothing had changed.

 

***********************************************************************************

 

Ten days passed before doubt began to filter in. Tommy was still going through his daily routines as if nothing was different, but now he found himself on edge and anxious.

 

At times he couldn't sleep and wasn't able to eat. He found himself searching all the areas he knew Adam had watched him from, hoping to get a glimpse of his raven-haired lover, but Adam was never there.

 

Tommy could not figure out what was taking Adam so damn long to come back. Hundreds of scenarios ran through his head. He had thought perhaps Adam was working, unable to come and get him, or he fell ill and was waiting until he was feeling better. The one that bothered Tommy the most was thinking that Adam had changed is mind and decided he didn't want him anymore.

 

Tommy was able to brush this thought off at first, but as the days stretched on, it became harder and harder to ignore. The thought took over his dreams to the point that he stopped sleeping all together, and after another week had passed with no word from Adam, Tommy had all but given up hope.

 

Two nights before the wedding, Tommy reached his breaking point. He called Monte for an impromptu bachelor party to which Monte agreed.

 

Upon seeing his friend, Monte knew that Tommy was miserable. He tried to console Tommy, but Tommy refused, insisting he was out to have fun and nothing else mattered.

 

Monte suggested they go get drinks at their normal hangout, but Tommy wanted something different. They ended up at a new dance club that had just opened. “Are you sure you want to go in here? I didn't realize you liked the club scene.”

 

“Come on. It'll be fun,” Tommy said, taking Monte's hand and dragging him towards the door.

 

Inside it was like any other club he'd ever been to. There were dark neon lights and drunken, sweaty bodies gyrating to synthetic music on the dance floor. Tommy looked around, searching for the bar. He found it in the far corner and immediately made his way to it.

 

Tommy ordered a shot of tequila and downed it quickly. He ordered two more, finishing them before Monte even made it over to the bar. Tommy ordered one more, a double this time, and a beer for Monte. He paid the bartender, turned, and motioned Monte to an empty table.

 

“This is different,” Monte said, as he pulled out a chair to sit at the small bar table.

 

“I like it,” Tommy said, tilting his head and letting the burn of tequila slide down his throat. The three shots he'd already had were quickly taking hold.

 

“I think we should dance,” the already inebriated Tommy said, hopping up from his chair and attempting to drag Monte to the dance floor.

 

“You go ahead. I'll stay here and man the table.” Monte picked up his beer and took a sip, motioning for Tommy to go have fun.

 

“Suit yourself.” Tommy made his way over to the bar for one more shot before disappearing into the crowd of dancing clubbers.

 

He got to the middle of the dance floor and let loose. Tommy shook his ass to the music, dancing seductively by himself. His head was spinning, but empty, not a thought or care in the world. All that filled his senses was alcohol and the feel of the energy coming up from the dance floor.

 

The music changed, and he danced around, eye-fucking anyone who looked his way. He shimmied and shook around the dance floor, stopping to put moves down with random people as he went. At one point, he was sandwiched between a pretty brunette girl with green eyes and a muscular jock-looking ginger. He ground himself into the girl's ass as they danced, while the ginger did the same to Tommy.

 

Tommy was having the time of his life with no care in the world until the DJ put on Katy Perry's ET.

~You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil?

Could you be an angel?

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I am floating

Leaves my body glowing

They say be afraid

You're not like the others

Futuristic Lover

Different DNA

They don't understand you.

You're from a whole other world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go

Lead me into the light.

Kiss me, Ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, Ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial~

 

Tommy lost his shit. He fell to his knees on the dance floor and sobbed. Luckily, Monte knew his friend well, and as soon as the song began, he rushed out of his seat and began to look for Tommy.

 

When Monte found Tommy crumpled on the floor, his sobs being drowned out by the music, he walked over and helped Tommy to his feet. Tommy was limp, but responsive, throwing his arm over Monte's shoulder for extra support. “Come on, buddy. Let's get you home.”

 

“Thanks,” Tommy replied, as they made their way out of the club.

 

 

***********************************************************************************

 

Tommy woke up in mid-afternoon with a raging headache. Genevie was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a steaming hot cup of coffee. “Rough night?” She asked, holding the cup out for Tommy to take.

 

“You could say that.” Tommy sat up on the bed and took the cup from Genevie. He placed it to his lips and took a sip. The hot liquid was bitter and burned his lips, but it was exactly what he needed. “Thanks, babe.”

 

“No problem.” Genevie smiled sweetly at Tommy. Tommy noticed a look in her eyes that was troubled, pained almost. He put the coffee on the nightstand and took her face in his hands.

 

“What's wrong, Genevie?”

 

Genevie broke free from his grasp and pushed her long, wavy hair behind her ears. “Nothing, Tommy. I'm fine.”

 

Tommy searched her face. He knew she was lying, but figured it was just the stress of the wedding getting to her. He knew how she felt somehow. Three weeks ago he had been ready to leave her for someone he'd only known for a few moments. He had been confused.

 

Tommy leaned forward until his lips met Genevie's. The kiss was chaste and only lasted a few seconds. “You're gonna be beautiful tomorrow.”

 

Genevie smiled and gained her composure. “I love you, Tommy Joe.”

 

“I love you too, Genevie.”

 

“Now go get ready for the rehearsal dinner. Daddy will be pissed if we're late,” Genevie said, crossing the room. She turned and gave Tommy one last smile before exiting the room.

 

Tommy got out of bed and sat at the vanity. He plugged in his flat iron and stared at himself in the mirror. He had thought about Adam a lot in the past three weeks, and he'd come to realize Adam wasn't coming back. He'd had every opportunity to come and take Tommy, and Tommy had waited, humiliated by the looks he got from Monte as the days went on.

 

Now the fact was that his wedding was tomorrow. It was no longer the ideal situation, but Tommy loved Genevie, and she loved him. They would make each other happy. He was marrying Genevie, and his broken heart would heal. Adam would eventually be nothing more than a distant memory.

 

 

***********************************************************************************

 

“I'm sorry he didn't come back,” Monte said. Tommy startled a little, not even noticing that Monte had come into the room. He looked at Monte through the mirror, not bothering to turn around.

 

Monte quickly silenced, treading lightly so as not to upset Tommy more that he already obviously had. Tommy saw the look of concern on Monte's face through the mirror. “I'm okay.” Tommy tried to finish placing his tie, but was unable to get his fingers to cooperate.

 

“No, you're not,” Monte countered. He had known Tommy way too long to fall for such a shallow lie. “You're not okay, Tommy. You're heartbroken.”

 

“You're wrong,” Tommy slurred, monotone, with no feeling behind it. “I'm getting married. What's there to be heartbroken about?”

 

Monte just shook his head. “Keep telling yourself that, my friend.”

 

Tommy looked at this friend again with a defiant, angered expression that told Monte the conversation was over.

 

“Alright then,” Monte said, taking the hint. “Let's go get you married.”

 

Tommy looked at himself one last time in the mirror. Yes, he looked the part, but inside he was dying a slow, agonizing death. Monte was right...he was heartbroken.

 

***********************************************************************************

 

The wedding flowed just like any other wedding. Monte and Tommy stood at the altar as the organ music ushered in the bridesmaids and flower girl. Tommy's mind was aloof for most of the proceedings. He was an empty shell going through the motions.

 

It wasn't until everyone rose to their feet that Tommy took notice of his surroundings. He looked up to see Genevie standing at the end of the aisle arm-in-arm with her father. She was a vision in cream and scarlet. Her dress made her look like nothing less than a princess.

 

Tommy's breath actually caught in his throat at the sight of Genevie. She had never looked so beautiful. Tommy saw her smiling at him from under her veil. Like a flash flood, memories of their years together raced through Tommy's mind. The good times they'd shared as well as the bad all commingled together in a haphazard slide show of remembered images.

 

Tommy looked up at Genevie and smiled back. For the first time in days, Tommy felt like everything might turn out fine. Genevie would be there for him always, and his broken heart would mend. She would be a good wife and he a good husband. Yeah, he could do that.

 

He took her hand as her father gave her away, turning to face the minister as the ceremony began. It was a long ceremony, a traditional church wedding. Though Tommy was not the religious type, Genevie grew up in a religious family, so she had always wanted the full church wedding.

 

They exchanged hand-written original vows, none of which included reference to boobs or ass. They listened as the minister spoke of commitment and finding true love. Tommy felt a pang of loss in his heart at the mention of true love, but pushed it down, forgetting it almost entirely as the ceremony neared the end.

 

Finally it was down to exchanging rings, giving everyone a chance to protest, and kissing the new Mrs. Ratliff. They had gotten through Genevie’s ring vows. “With this ring I thee wed,” she said, as she slipped the thick gold band onto Tommy’s finger.

 

Tommy smiled at her, then turned his back to get Genevie’s ring from Monte. He untied the silk bow that held the ring. (Monte had stepped in as Ring bearer after Genevie’s nephew had fallen asleep halfway through the ceremony.) He took the ring, and as they had practiced in dress rehearsal, turned to face the guests.

 

He was halfway turned when he looked up and stopped cold in his tracks, dropping the ring. Eyes wide as dinner plates, he stared at the doors, unable to move, unable to breathe. There at the back of the church, standing in the doorway, was Adam.

 

Genevie looked at Tommy, then to Adam, then back to Tommy. She reached out and touched Tommy lightly on the shoulder. “Tommy?”

 

Tommy didn’t even hear her speak. He was focused on the ethereal angel standing cloaked in black. Tommy’s stomach felt like it was in his throat. Emotions flooded his brain, along with memories and sensations all coming back at once. His heart felt overjoyed to see Adam standing there. He came back, Tommy thought, He came back.

 

Then realization hit. Adam had come back on Tommy’s wedding day…in the middle of his wedding, after making Tommy believe he wasn’t coming back. Tommy's joy quickly turned to anger that boiled over in front of everyone watching.

 

“What are you doing here?” Tommy seethed.

 

“I said I’d be back for you, Tommy.” Adam said, stepping out of the shadows and revealing himself to all the onlookers.

 

“You didn’t say you were going to wait until my wedding,” Tommy spat, getting angrier with each word.

 

Adam looked from Tommy to Genevie, then back to Tommy. His face fell into a saddened expression. “I see you have made your choice, Tommy Joe. I’ll leave you.” Adam turned to walk away.

 

“Wait!” Tommy yelled, sounding a little on the desperate side. “Why?”

 

“Why what, Tommy?” Adam queried.

 

“Why didn’t you come back sooner?” Tommy asked.

 

“You needed time,” Adam stated.

 

Tommy furrowed his brow in agitation. “Time for what, Adam?”

 

Adam walked up the aisle, closing the distance between Tommy and himself. “To make your decision.”

 

Now Tommy was really angry, steam-coming-out-of-his-head angry. “You asshole! I was ready and willing to give up everything for you. I waited and waited for you, but you never came. You just vanished.”

 

“Tommy, I had to…”

 

“Bullshit! You could have taken me that night, but you didn’t. You told me you loved me, but you left me!” There was an audible gasp from the now confused spectators, and Genevie’s dad looked ready to kill.

 

Adam calmly looked into Tommy’s eyes. They were red and leaking from his anger. “And you didn’t say it back.”

 

Tommy was about to say something heated when Adam’s words hit him like a brick wall. “You left me because I didn’t say it back?”

 

“I said you had to be sure it was what you wanted,” Adam lamented.

 

“But I did love you. I…I just…” Tommy trailed off, unable to finish his thought, as he began to feel his heart tighten in his chest.

 

“And now?” Adam asked voice still calm and smooth as silk.

 

Tommy turned to look at Genevie. She looked neither sad nor angry, just puzzled, trying to figure out exactly what was transpiring, just like everyone else.

 

“I…I…” Tommy stuttered over his words. “I still love you, Adam. Of course I do, but I’ve made a commitment to Genevie. I can’t just break that because you come barging in here like a dark angel.”

 

Tommy watched Adam’s shoulders fall and his expression change to defeat, heartache. His beautiful features lost their shine as he reached up and cupped Tommy’s face in his hands. “Very well then,” Adam said, leaning down and placing a soft chaste kiss to Tommy’s lips. “Goodbye, my love.” Adam turned and began to walk away.

 

Tommy watched Adam slowly moving up the aisle, all eyes darting back and forth between the two men. Tommy felt like he’d been punched in the gut. His eyes swelled with tears, and he choked back a muffled sob. As much as he didn’t want to hurt Genevie, he didn’t want to break Adam’s heart, let alone his own. He felt weak, alone, and foolish.

 

He felt a soft touch to his shoulder and turned his head to see Genevie looking up at him with comforting eyes. She didn’t look upset or angry, just concerned. She looked in Adam's direction and shook her head. “Tommy, what are you doing?”

 

Tommy looked at her, confused. “What?”

 

“You love him. Why are you letting him walk away?” Genevie said, in a soothing voice.

 

Tommy stared at Genevie in disbelief. “I…”

 

Genevie cut him off before he could say anything more. “Tommy, you and I both know this isn’t what you want.”

 

“I love you, Genevie.” Tommy was not professing. He just felt like he needed to say it.

 

“I know, Babe, I love you too, but you don’t love me like you love him. I can see it in your eyes,” Genevie said calmly.

 

“How so?”

 

Genevie took a moment to think about how to describe it to Tommy. She smiled and chuckled lightly. “You look at him like you have lassoed the moon.”

 

Tommy smiled coyly at Genevie’s use of metaphors. She always did know how to make him smile.

 

Tommy turned so he was fully facing Genevie and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. He rested his head on her shoulder so he could whisper in her ear. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said, his voice full of sincerity.

 

Genevie hugged him tight, “Do I look hurt, Baby? We both know this wasn’t right. It’s okay. I’m fine.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really,” Genevie confirmed. “Now, go get your man before he gets away.” Genevie gave Tommy a little slap on the ass and nudged him in the direction of the door.

 

Tommy looked at her, really looked at Genevie, expressing all the years of love and friendship in a single glance. “Thank you!” he mouthed, as he pivoted on his feet and began to run as fast as his legs would carry him.

 

“ADAM!” he cried, as he pushed open the double doors of the church and searched left and right. He spotted Adam walking across the parking lot, head still down towards the ground.

 

Tommy hit full speed in seconds, crossing the length of the parking lot and throwing himself full force at Adam. Tommy hit, and they both tumbled to the ground, Tommy landing on top of a slightly dazed Adam.

 

“What the…” Adam spat, before realizing it was Tommy who had tackled him.

 

Tommy wasted no time beating around the bush. “I love you, Adam. I love you. I’m so sorry, Baby. I want to come with you. I’m ready now!” Tommy let it all spill out in one long garbled mess.

 

“What about Genevie?” Adam questioned.

 

“We both knew it wasn’t right, and it isn’t fair to her when I’m so very much in love with you.” Tommy pushed up on his toes and brought Adam’s lips to his. It was a relatively chaste kiss, but it was still filled with every emotion Tommy was feeling.

 

Adam breathed a deep sigh as he brought his forehead to meet Tommy’s. “Are you sure?”

 

Tommy smiled and giggled slightly. “More than I’ve ever been about anything!”

 

Adam pulled Tommy into a tight embrace, Tommy melting into it as if he was made to be there.

 

“I love you,” Tommy purred into Adam’s ear.

 

“I love you, too,” Adam responded

 

Still on the ground, they lay there for a while in the middle of the parking lot, locked in each other’s' arms. Tommy was content to never move again, but the sun was setting, and it was time to get Adam tucked away before his true form was revealed.

 

“Are you ready?” Adam asked Tommy, as he pulled him up and off the ground.

 

“As I’ll ever be,” Tommy said eagerly.

 

Adam smiled before kissing Tommy slowly and gently. Adam pulled away to a grinning Tommy who was gazing into Adam’s almost glowing eyes. He had a look of love in his eyes that made Adam’s heart beat loud enough for Tommy to hear.

 

“Genevie was right.” Tommy grinned.

 

“Right about what?” Adam asked, as he trailed kisses across Tommy’s forehead and down his cheeks.

 

“I did lasso the moon.” Tommy smiled.

 

The End.


End file.
